jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal
The Criminal team is made up of escaped Prisoners who are intent on planning robberies and heists to gain money so that they can purchase Vehicles, customizations, weapons, or rent Apartments, all while avoiding being arrested. When a player successfully escapes the Prison, they are automatically moved to the criminal team. Players are encouraged to avoid resetting as it will teleport them back to the Prison and put them back onto the prisoner team, acting as if they had been arrested. Now that the player is out of Prison, they are capable of living a somewhat free life while avoiding the Police. Criminals also have two bases, where players can pick up weapons. Criminals can also take off their Prison Jumpsuit or grab a vehicle. Criminals have access to Pistols, Shotguns, AK47s, Uzis, grenades, and the Rocket Launcher. If they own the BOSS Gamepass, they will receive the Rifle, the Wraith, and the BOSS attire. Bounty When criminals start robbing various places such as Gas Station 1 and stealing precious artifacts from the Museum, they'll gain a bounty. Killing police officers will just keep adding on to it. But with a high bounty, comes a higher paycheck. Police officers can receive their bounty by arresting the criminal or if the criminal resets near them. Be warned, players can see the top Bounty at the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board. There are two of these boards in the game. One in the prison and the other in Police Station 2. The bounty GUI will only show when the player is a criminal. The player can still obtain bounty as a prisoner by killing police, but they cannot view it. So the higher the bounty, the more likely the criminal will be hunted by the police. Bounty Values These values are in normal servers. VIP servers are decreased. *Robbing the Gas Station 1 or the Donut Shop will add $300 to a criminal's bounty. *Breaching the vault in the Cargo Train or breaking the glass on the Passenger Train will add $100 to their bounty. *Robbing the Power Plant, or the Cargo Plane will add $500 to a criminal's bounty. *Robbing the Cargo Train or Jewelry Store will add $800 to a criminal's bounty. *Robbing the Passenger Train or the Museum will add $1,000 to a criminal's bounty. *Robbing the Bank will add $300 to a criminal's bounty. *Assisting a Museum robbery will add $100 to a criminal's bounty, The more robbers a criminal assists, the more bounty they will receive. *Killing a police will add $250 to a criminal's bounty. *Driving over a Road Spike will take off 10% of the criminal's bounty. Tips * Use third-person view. Many ROBLOX players are comfortable in first person, since it's similar to games like Minecraft, but it's recommended to try zooming out so that you can see all around yourself. This can help you avoid being snuck up on by nearby Police. * Use the scroll button on your mouse to zoom in and out or press the 'i' or 'o' buttons on your keyboard. * Right-click or middle-click to change the angle of the camera * Use your environment to escape Police. When running, you travel the same speed as the Police. Climb up mountains and go in circles around buildings. This will eventually confuse police and, though it takes a while to get away from them, it almost always works. * Use the Shift key on your keyboard to sprint as it says at the top of your screen. * Use C to "crouch" and crawl through small spaces. Watch out, though, because your speed is very low when you do this. * Dodge gunshots and taser shots by zigzagging and jumping as you run away. * Get a key card. Only worry about getting a key card if it's going to be uncomplicated. Sometimes there are too many other prisoners around, and you will never even get behind the cop (though in some circumstances it can be used to your advantage). If you do manage to get it and are being chased, escape through the Visitors building, as it's less likely that Police are going to be hanging around in there. * Avoid unforced situations that place you in danger. In simpler terms, unless you're confident in your ability to eliminate cops and conveniently escape, do not start wildly shooting at them then complain about being arrested from behind. Leave them and come back when you have a friend or two. *'Look at the mini-map.' The mini-map is a handy tool that lets you spot the location of cops. Trivia * Police will most likely hunt for criminals who have the most bounty. The more players rob, the higher the bounty they'll get, and players may need to be more careful as police officers will usually chase them. * Criminals often make more money than police due to the consistently high-paying heists. Police rely on bounties, which are not always substantial enough to compete with criminals. * When players become a criminal, they will receive this message, "You escaped! You are now a criminal. Run, hide, rob banks, check out the city, find other criminals. Don't get caught!" * If a player owns the BOSS Gamepass, they will automatically be changed into their regular look, without going to a criminal base. However, there is a bug where sometimes this does not work, and the player will stay in their prison jumpsuit. This is typically due to lag. * The maximum players in criminal/prisoner team are 16. If a player attempts to join the prisoner team while the team is full, the game will say, "That team is full". ** This can be bypassed by choosing Police and arresting/shooting 3 innocent prisoners. This will force a team switch to Prisoner. Category:Teams Category:Criminal Category:BOSS